Radar cross section (RCS) is a description of how an object (also known as a target) reflects an incident electromagnetic wave. Radar cross-section is dominated by size or cross section, since “size” governs how much energy from a radar illuminating source is reflected and sent back. The RCS is integral to the development of radar and applications involving small moving objects. For an arbitrary object, the RCS is highly dependent on the radar wavelength and incident direction of the radio wave. Knowing what the RCS signature of an object looks like is helpful in identifying objects in the sky with Radar. Multiple objects such as jets, flying in close formation may resemble a single larger plane if the radio frequency (RF) is not high enough and/or the wavelength utilized by the Radar is not compatible with the smaller radar cross sections of the objects being observed. Such a situation may present problems involving multiple objects being detected as a single object which can prove fatal in critical applications, e.g., in an air traffic control environment. Given all of the various flight vectors a plane might follow as well as the various formation planes might assume, this represents a great deal information in attempting to predict and identify all of the possible RCS signatures. In addition, multiple scattering phenomena and unwanted reflections can further confuse the probability of intercept (POI) (or proper detection). In order to remedy such problems, higher frequency microwave radars can be used, to allow higher definition radar cross sections (the closer to light frequencies the better the resolution—usually upwards of 100 GHz is better from this point of view, but RF technology is very costly to implement. In fact, the cost of higher frequency microwave radar technology can prove exponentially higher. An alternative to higher frequency microwave Radar (or used in conjunction with it) is the use of intelligent “back end” signal processing interpretation techniques. More specifically, a single massive database involving multiple object scenarios could be used to distinguish between the objects. This involves creating a large number of potential scenarios including analyzing relative views of the reflected waves. However, it is not practical to create a large number of potential scenarios including relative views from a Radar source to a potential targeted object since a variety of incident angles must be considered for determining an RCS signature. The alternative approach to such a massive database generation for creating multiple object scenarios is presented herein by the following methodology which can conceivably improve the probability of intercept of a Radar without resorting to the higher frequency/cost microwave technology, but could also be used in conjunction with it.
Applicable reference numerals have been carried forward.